The Night Before The Wedding
by Shikoku
Summary: Just because we don't see anything happening between Ryoga and Ukyo doesn't mean there's nothing going on


================================================== THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING By Shikoku  
  
NOTE: All characters created by Rumiko Takahashi!!!!!! Don't sue!!! ==================================================  
  
Silently, Ryoga walked the streets of Nerema. He ignored the pouring rain, blocking the poisonous water with his trusty umbrella. He ignored the beautiful stars scattered across the dark sky. All went unnoticed to the lone man. All of his senses were stretched to their limit making sure he wasn't being watched... by Her.  
  
He knew She had plans with Ranma and Akane tonight. He wasn't needed, not at the moment at least. He was glad. When She didn't need him, he was truly free, free to choose his own actions, free to live his own life. The life She had given him.  
  
Ryoga knew that he should be grateful. Without Her, he wouldn't exist. She made him all that he was. His personality, his looks, his memories, his soul, all that made Ryoga Hibiki were products of Her skills. Without Her, he was nothing.  
  
But would it be better not to exist, rather than to live in misery? She was the one who cursed his family with no sense of direction. It was Her who brought Ranma Saotome into his life. It was Her that made Ranma a step better than him. It was Her that forced him to keep his hatred going long after it had died. She had sent him to Jusenkyo, even decided which spring he'd fall into. She was the one who created Jusenkyo to begin with. She decided he would fall in love with a girl that would never love him back. She made him become her pet. She had done everything in Her power to ruin the life She had given him.  
  
Ryoga sighed. He was being unfair. She had tried to make him happy. She had given him Akari. A girl created just for him with the sole purpose to love him. He had tried to love her in return, but it was no use. He had already fallen in love with another, someone that She would never give him. She had come close often, but she never noticed the love between them. No, Her thoughts were always on Ranma and Akane. They were the favorite of Her children. She gave them everything, including the hearts of all, whether they wanted it or not. But most of all, She had given them each other. Sure, She had given Ranma a father like Genma and the curse of a girl. Akane had become the weakest fighter of them all and the lady in distress more times to count, not to mention the cooking skills of a newt. But She had made sure that the both of them always won in the end. Ranma would always be the best.  
  
"That would make me second best, I suppose," Ryoga whispered to the wind. "Always, second best."  
  
The forever lost boy walked on in the night. He prayed that for once he would not get lost. He had to see his love tonight, before the events that must follow. Ranma and Akane's wedding was tomorrow.  
  
==================================================  
  
Ukyo looked out the window of her restaurant but saw nothing but rain. She prayed he would find his way tonight. She needed him.  
  
Ukyo hated to be alone. Tsubasa was not needed to spy on her at the moment, and Konatsu was gone for the evening. He knew of Ukyo's feelings for him and understood. Ukyo had grown to like Konatsu, although she had been annoyed at first that She had thought that Ukyo would be happy with a crossdresser. Of course, She would give Akane a cute guy like Ranma, but no Ukyo can have the guy that thinks he's a girl. It was hard being second best... It didn't matter anyway, Ukyo had fallen in love with him long before Konatsu was created. Konatsu had been created for her, but Ukyo couldn't accept that gift. Her heart was not hers to give anymore.  
  
A loud banging awoke her from her thoughts. She ran to the door and opened it, revealing a soaked but fortunately still unchanged Ryoga. She threw herself into his arms, sobbing. Understanding, Ryoga hugged her, tightly.  
  
They had fallen in love on Togenkyo. She had Ryoga save Ukyo from Soutorou, never realizing She had planted the seeds of their love. It had been the first time either of them had looked at someone rather than their chosen loves and saw potential for feeling inside, but this feeling felt different than what they felt for Ranma and Akane. This time there was a chance for love in return. She had not given them this love. It was real. Ryoga and Ukyo realized that day that only in each other could true love be found. And found it, they did, but only Konatsu and Akari knew their secret. She would never know. Instead, She only put them together to help each other try to catch Ranma and Akane's hearts. There had been a few times that She had come close to giving them to each other but never for long or for real. No, they had to meet during the times She was not using them. With Ryoga's sense of direction and Ukyo's restaurant, it wasn't very often.  
  
Ryoga ran his fingers through Ukyo's rich, brown hair. He drew her closer to himself, whispering, "Shh, It's okay, Ukyo-sama. I know."  
  
Ukyo brushed away her tears, enjoying the closeness of her love. "She gave Shampoo Her plans. Shampoo told me what we have to do. They, they want me to try to kill Akane!" She began to sob all over again at the idea. {Why is she making me do something so wrong, so evil. I'm not really like that, am I?} She thought, sadly, hugging Ryoga tighter.  
  
Ryoga was shocked at her words. {How can She make Ukyo do this? Ukyo isn't a killer. But it must be true; she wants me to do my part in wrecking the wedding, too. I don't want to, but there's nothing I can do about it.} Ryoga tried to speak. "We... have to do it, Ucchan. We can't fight Her. She's our creator."  
  
"I know, Ryoga-sama." Ukyo sighed, drawing away from him. "I just hope Akane and Ranchan will forgive me." She sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
"I'm sure they'll understand."  
  
"And what about the other people that watch us? Will they understand?" Ryoga sighed. She had a point. What she had to do tomorrow was going to affect a lot of the watchers, maybe even to the point that they wouldn't like her anymore. Still, there was nothing they could do. "Some may not, but the ones that truly love you will forgive you, Ucchan" He answered trying to comfort her.  
  
"I hope so," she answered, still not sure.  
  
Ryoga decided it was time to change the subject. All he could think of, though, was another uncomfortable topic. Still, it was better than what they were talking about now..."I can't believe she's leaving us."  
  
Ukyo looked up at him, confused. "But don't you want to get on with your life?"  
  
"Yes... but I'm still kind of... scared."  
  
Ukyo found it hard to picture Ryoga afraid of anything.  
  
"I mean... we've never been on our own before... She's what makes us real. What if we don't exist without her?"  
  
It was Ukyo's turn to reassure him. She got up and put her arm around his waist.  
  
"We're real, Ryoga-sama. As long as someone loves us, then we'll always exist. The watchers will make sure we live on."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think it's because of something called 'fanfiction'."  
  
Ryoga nodded, finally understanding. "Then I guess we'll live forever, huh?" He said, grinning.  
  
"I sure hope so, sugar," Ukyo agreed.  
  
"Who knows, maybe they'll write some where we can be together."  
  
"You said it!" She answered kissing him, sweetly.  
  
The night went on. The two enjoyed it as best as they could, trying to forget what awaited them on the 'morrow. Hoping to forget, they would never be together.  
  
At least, not in this story.  
  
The Beginning?  
  
==================================================  
  
Monday, May 24, 1999  
  
I have always wondered why some people couldn't see Ryoga and Ukyo together, including Rumiko Takahashi. This story was based on the idea that there was something between Ryoga and Ukyo in the original series. I apologize to Rumiko Takahashi for turning her characters against her. :)  
  
The moral of this story: Write more Ryoga/Ukyo stores, fanfic writers! ;)  
  
THANKS FOR READING!  
  
For comments, questions, and light criticism, contact me at jewel_mccloud@yahoo.com. For those who wish to flame me, I say: Get a life! Thank you. 


End file.
